Coats on the Floor
by Running BIind
Summary: Demyx is playing one lonely Saturday night in his somewhat messy room. Critically lonely, Zexion is invited to listen to Demyx's newest song...


Koharu; Okay! Yay! First Kingdom Hearts fanfic!

Demyx; YAY! I love fanfics! They taste like- Wait...

Koharu; Demyx, that's chocolate chip, not fanfic. You're thinking ice cream.

Demyx; OHH. I knew that. Psshaw.

Zexion; ...Koharu does not own myself, Number IX, nor Kingdom Hearts.

Koharu; Thank you, Zexy- ion.

Zexion; ...

* * *

Demyx was sitting in his room, strumming the strings on his beloved sitar, singing the words to some unknown - and probably nonexistent - song to himself. All was peaceful in the Castle, and the Nocturne felt at home, peaceful... yet alone and desperate. As he pondered on these thoughts, Number Six walked by in a moment of blissful silence. Zexion's hair fell on to the page as he continued walking, reading a passage from the Lexicon to himself. The wondrous music coming from Demyx's room soothed him to no end.

"And twas the love.. of the two never meant to exist," Zexion sighed, his breath hot on the pages. "Does that possibly mean one of us, the Organization? No, it is impossible, we cannot feel." At that moment, Demyx burst into song, yelling out lyrics in his melodious voice. "Well, Demyx thinks he can anyways, but he knows it's really an act..."

"Zexy?" he said, poking his head out of the open doorway, mullet slightly ruffled by the wind the Lexicon made as Zexion shut it. "Zexy, will you come listen to my latest song please? I need some expert advice." He grinned widely, showing off glimmering white teeth and bright sea-green eyes.

"Sure, Number Nine..." Zexion sighed, walking into Demyx's room. As he expected, the place was a bit messy; music sheets strung every which way, coats hung precariously off of bedposts, and a pair of boots lingered in the corner. Propped on the wall was the Nocturne's enormous sitar, affectionately named Arpeggio. The Schemer sat himself down on the floor at the foot of the bed whilst Demyx crawled up, grabbing the sitar as he went.

"Okay, Zexy, I'm gonna play my new song for you and I want you to tell me what you think!" Demyx's face was still lit up with his trademark grin. Zexion nodded, closed his eyes, and descended into bliss.

The notes were mysteriously haunting, lonesome... they floated around and rang in the listener's ears as small ghosts of the past. They hardly showed any joy, not even the tiniest smile, but Zexion felt strangely familiar with this mood, this feeling. He realized with a jolt that the song embodied himself in all his darkest moments. The Schemer remembered with a cringe all the times he rejected Demyx's invitations to go on missions together, listen to his music, even just read together. He never realized that Demyx felt this way.

The music ended too soon as Demyx strummed the last note, looking at Zexion with an expectant puppy's gaze. "So, what'dya think?" he said nervously, slightly bouncing on the edge of the bed. Demyx was so very stressing at this moment; all he wanted was a simple nod, maybe even a few words of encouragement for the next installment of the song. The tiniest snippet of approval from Zexion would send him high-flying in joy.

"I... can't.. say... how... wonderful it was." Zexion spat out in a shaky blush. "It was dark, haunting, lonely, so very essential to -" He was cut off by Demyx's lips pressed against his own. He felt Demyx's hand slip into his, the Nocturne's hot, wet tongue slip into his mouth, their bodies, slight and muscular, press against each other.

After several minutes of passionate kissing, Demyx pulled away from Zexion, panting slightly, but grinning ever the wider. He had his other hand on the smaller Nobody's back, supporting him in his lap. "Demyx!" Zexion breathed, slightly scolding the Nocturne, "Whatever were you thinking? You've gone and thrown my perfectly good coat on the floor!" It was true; Zexion's bare chest was exposed, showing off his tight pants underneath his coat as well.

"Aww, Zexy, a little dust won't hurt. Besides, you've thrown off mine too!" Zexion turned beet red as he realized that Demyx was indeed shirtless. "Heh. We got a little wild there, didn't we?"

As Demyx pulled Zexion up again, there was a loud gasp. Xigbar dropped down from the doorjamb on Demyx's room. "Well well well! Kingdom Hearts knows Zexion needs to get laid anyways!" Zexion turned red again and Demyx giggled - a very boyish one at that. Xigbar was gone as soon as he came, but as Demyx pushed Zexion onto the floor, you could hear a sinister laugh in the background.

* * *

Koharu; Rather suggestive ending there.

Zexion and Demyx; CENSOR BAR HERE

Koharu; Uhhh...

Xigbar; ...Let's see what emo wakes up to in the mornin'... as if. He's not messin' with MY Dem-Dem. *sinister laugh*

Koharu; THAT WAS YOU?

END FIC.


End file.
